One Day One Night
by Mrnickmiller
Summary: Nick and Jess' wedding day...and night.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nick's Day**_

Nick pulled at his cuffs making sure that just the right amount of white was showing at the end of his dark navy jacket. It had never mattered to him before but today it was important, everything was important. Nick has never been one for vanity, he had never had much of a relationship with a mirror and he had been fine with that, but today he had to admit that his rare attention to detail had paid off. He looked pretty damn handsome. He turned around and began rummaging round in his bag for his aftershave bottle, feeling the cold glass under his hand he pulled it out and jutted his chin up in the air as he sprayed it on to his neck, being very careful of his aim. With that final touch in place he stood in front of the full length mirror once again and straightened his arms as he shuffled from one foot to the other a few times, he actually looked the part now and suddenly everything was becoming very real. He picked up all the loose items in his room and threw them in his bag, the bell hop would be here any minute to take his luggage down to the car.

As soon as the zip reached from one side of his bag to the other, there was a knock at the door right on cue. As he walked out of his room he was met by catcalls and wolf whistles from the three - rather dapper looking - gentleman standing in front of him. Nick strode past them wearing half a smile, slightly embarrassed by their reaction, he handed his bag to the bell hop along with ten dollars thanking him for his service. He wondered if he would need more cash, did grooms need to carry cash on their wedding day? Strange, trivial thoughts had been going through Nick's head all morning, he supposed it was the nerves kicking in but it was an odd kind of nervousness. He usually got nervous when he had to do something he didn't want to do or when it was something that was more than he felt he could handle but today was neither of those things. He had wanted this day to come since the moment he met her, he just wanted everything to be perfect for her.

As Nick closed the door he turned to regard his friends standing in front him, his mind flickered back in time briefly allowing him to see them as he had met them as a kid, a teenager and a young man. Now he looked at them in their suits and pondered where the time had gone, when had they all become grown men when not a thing seemed to have change between them? He was grateful to have them there, he had tried not to get overly mushy with them about it, but today simply wouldn't be the same without them. Not to mention the fact he would be slightly chubbier and much more dishevelled if it wasn't for their help. As Nick paced slowly towards them he couldn't seem to shake the smile from his face, the nerves and excitement tinged with a hint of impatience to see her were creating a wonderful cocktail of emotions in his stomach, one that Coach seemed to think would be best remedied with a strong brandy which he promptly handed to Nick. Nick clutched the glass and waited as Coach poured out another three from a rather expensive looking bottle which he had brought with him. Drinks poured and in hand they all raised their glasses with a nod to Nick and his Jessica. They all took a sip swallowing hard, forcing their rising emotions down with the smooth alcohol. With a few loud coughs, sturdy back pats and jokes about Nick passing out during the ceremony their moment was committed fondly to memory.

As they laughed and passed the time Nick checked his watch incessantly, he had forty five minutes before he needed to leave but his feet were already eager to take him there as he shuffled restlessly on the spot. His impatience was starting to vibrate all round his body making him mess with his collar and tie much to Schmidt disapproval who calmly slapped his hand back down by his side and distracted Nick by carefully pinning on his button hole. It was white and slightly bigger than the boy's smaller pink ones, he was the one being singled out today for all the right reasons, it was his turn and it felt good. Button hole in place, Schmidt offered Nick a reassuring smile, the kind of smile that reminded him that underneath the teasing and the mocking they put each other through daily, they really were the best of friends.

A short while later Nick found himself in the bathroom pacing a little and trying to decide whether or not he had to go to the bathroom for the tenth time. Deciding against it he stood firmly in front of the mirror, resting his hands on either side of the sink. His heart was pounding and his hands sweating but he wasn't afraid, their was no impending sense of doom that he usually associated with these reactions, he was excited. Sure there was a small part of him that was scared she would change her mind, that she wouldn't turn up but he supposed every groom felt like that at some point on his wedding day. He stroked a hand over his chin as he examined his reflection, every now and again he would still catch the look of disbelief on his face, disbelief that he was here, that she had agreed to marry him and give her whole life to him. It was a thought that overwhelmed him if he dwelled on it for too long. He gently slapped his palms against his cheeks to bring himself back to reality as he heard Coach tap on the door to let him know it was time to go. Nick bit his bottom lip trying to curtail the smile that was rapidly spreading across his face and straightened out his jacket. With a quick, sharp deep breath he opened the door and headed out.

* * *

As the car passed through the now familiar streets of Portland, Nick played idly with his phone on the off chance she might have texted him. He knew she wouldn't, they had agreed not to see or speak to each other for the week leading up to the wedding, and save for a five minute phone call during a weak moment, it had been the hardest seven days of his life. It reaffirmed something he already knew, that he could never be without her, he beamed at the thought that pretty soon he wouldn't ever have to. He wondered what she was doing, what she was thinking right in that moment, whether she was feeling the same way he was. He desperately wanted to talk to her, he was going through a thousand and one emotions and he wanted nothing more than to share it with his best friend. He checked his watch counting down the minutes until he would get to see her, praying she wouldn't go for too much of a fashionably late entrance, he wasn't sure his heart could take it.

The car pulled up slowly to the gates of the park and Nick immediately spotted an array of familiar faces who had started to peer eagerly into the windows, aiming excited, expectant expressions his way, it was a strange feeling which Nick wasn't entirely sure how to deal with. As he braced himself and got out the car he was instantly met by a swarm of his and Jess' family and a few of her childhood friends he had met during trips to Portland over the last couple of years. He felt people grabbing and enthusiastically shaking his hand and patting him on the back, he lost track of whose hands belonged to who. He had been smiling so long he could feel his cheeks starting to ache, he raised his hand massaging his face to ease the strain a little as he slowly started to walk, breaking subtly through the crowd of maniacally smiling people. After meeting and greeting what felt like hundreds of familiar and unfamiliar faces Nick finally made his way to the ornate, wooden gazebo nestled amongst a small wooded area of the park. Jess had brought him there the first time he had gone to Portland with her. It was her favourite place to go when she was growing up, she would go there and read books, listen to her walkman or just sit and watch the world go by, he remembered how she told him she would always go there alone, that she never shared her place with anyone. Until him. They had sat there for hours making out like teenagers whilst they ate a picnic of peanut butter sandwiches and some of Jess' homemade cupcakes. It looked a little different now dressed up with small flowers and a big carpet trailing out in front of it, a little more grand but still their place.

As he stood and smiled at the memory he felt two hands squeeze his cheeks and saw a big pair of lips coming towards him as his mother smothered him with kisses, pinching his cheeks to the point of being painful. It's fair to say Bonnie had been a little emotional ever since he had announced he and Jess were engaged and she never missed an opportunity to show him. He knew she was proud of him, he knew that as far as Bonnie was concerned Jess was already a Miller and that comforted him more than Bonnie would ever know. His mother meant the world to him and so did Jess. As Bonnie's overzealous display of affection started to crumple his suit he gently and fondly ushered her away and back to her seat, Bonnie would have stood next to him for the whole ceremony if he gave her the chance.

Nick noticed that the groups of guests who had been standing haphazardly here and there were now sitting in organised rows facing him and alternating between smiling at him and excitedly exchanging small talk, he knew it was almost time. The officiator now hovered behind him and even Schmidt, Winston and Coach had managed to tear themselves away from all of Jess' female friends and were now walking towards him to take up position at his side. As the din of the crowd lowered to a hushed whisper Nick could feel the nerves in his belly growing, the deep breaths he was taking having little affect on his general state. He shuffled back and forth on his feet, glancing back at the guys who were smiling at him in a way he had never seen before.

Suddenly aware that everyone had stopped talking, he raised his head noticing a car pull up in the near distance, heads in the crowd turning frantically to catch a glimpse of what was happening behind them. The silence was broken by the odd giggle as an ecstatic looking Joan bounced buoyantly down the aisle to take her seat, blowing a kiss to Nick as she did. With all the guests now in their seats, the cellist took her cue and a beautiful melody filled the air, all the guests rising to stand in perfect synchronicity. This was it.

* * *

Nick held his breath for what felt like forever as he watched Cece and Abby float down the aisle in their dusky pinky dresses, as beautiful as they looked he craned his head to see past them, to catch a glimpse of his girl. As the bridesmaids took their positions on Jess' side of the aisle, Nick felt a sigh of relief leave his body knowing that he was about to see Jess, that she was there, she had come. He clenched and unclenched his hands willing them to stop shaking, trying hard to level his breathing so he wouldn't pass out - then all of a sudden there she was.

Nick felt the rest of the world blur around him and all he saw was her, this beautiful, perfect thing walking towards him with the biggest smile he had ever seen. He felt something bubbling up inside of him, an unfamiliar stinging behind his eyes, he felt his lower lip start to shake and his vision became blurred. As he blinked instinctively he realised he had started to cry a little, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried, he wasn't sure he had ever cried out of happiness. Then again he had never been this happy so it wasn't something he was used to. Jess was beautiful to him every second of every day but in that moment she was almost angelic, with her hair swept to one side and a dress that was almost as stunning as her, he suddenly found it hard to breathe as his heart ached in the best possible way. After an agonisingly slow walk she finally reached him, he tried to wait patiently as Bob kissed his daughter and gave her hand to him but it was all he could do not to gather her up in his arms and kiss her for the rest of his life. Finally he grasped her hand in his pulling her gently next to him, unable to tear his eyes away from her. He couldn't wait until their vows to tell her how he felt, he leaned close to her ear to whisper how much he loved her, she squeezed his hand hard as her eyes glistened with emotion. He could feel his heart swelling at the thought that this woman was about to become his wife, he finally understood what it meant to feel like you might burst with joy.

They turned to face the officiator still holding tight on to one another's hand, for comfort and physical stability as the nerves started to diffuse leaving them a little light headed. He could hear the officiator talking, he knew he was supposed to be listening, he knew he had to pay attention for his cues but he couldn't seem to focus on anything but her. His palms were sweating causing his hand to slide against hers a little but she didn't seem to mind, wrapping her fingers round his hand even tighter. Every time she turned to smile at him he felt like he needed to do something extreme to release how he was feeling, like scream or laugh out loud, or kiss her hard right in front of everybody but he knew he had to wait for that part. He felt her small elbow nudge him in the ribs and he became aware of a faint giggling in the crowd as he finally pulled his eyes away from her to see the officiator looking right at him waiting for him to speak. He knew this part, he didn't even need to hear the question, he had been practicing this from the moment she said yes. They were the most important words he would say to her since telling her he loved her, he straightened up and puffed his chest with pride saying them with the most conviction he could muster, staring into her eyes so she knew how much he meant it. He felt like he should be reeling off a Shakespearian play to get anywhere close to the promise he was making to her. It was crazy to think that how he felt about her and the commitment he was making could be so neatly wrapped up in two of the smallest words in the dictionary.

I do.

As she said it back moments later Nick released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, a breath that it's possible he had been holding for the last six months. As they exchanged their vows, Nick tried to draw it out, he tried to make the moment last so he could commit every single second of to his memory but the excitement made the words flow out of his mouth with little control, he was one step ahead of the officiator at one point which made Jess giggle and gently wiggle the top of his tie in a calming gesture. He took a deep breath and promised her his whole heart, she did the same.

In a moment that drifted into their history moments after it began - they were married.

Nick knew there was protocol, there was a way of doing things - an order, but he didn't care. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard as the congregation burst into rapturous applause. As their lips parted he kept returning to peck her on the lips again and again, eventually turning to the officiator and apologising for jumping the gun even though he wasn't really sorry. He told her he loved her, he told her she looked beautiful, he called her his wife for the first time and sent them both into a fit of giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nick's Night** _

As Jess moved unlock the door to their cabin he grabbed her hand pulling her backwards just as the door opened. He bit his lower lip and smiled at her mischievously as he swept her off her feet in one smooth motion causing her to yelp in surprise, they chuckled as he carried her over the threshold into their room. Setting her down gently, he noticed that some not so mysterious members of the wedding party had dressed the bed with rose petals, silly string and bottles of champagne. As they looked on at the handiwork of their friends he snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling as her infectious giggle warmed his bones. As their laughter subsided he unraveled his hands from the front of her waist and ran them slowly over her hips, bowing his head to kiss the shoulder he had been leaning on so comfortably. As she turned in his arms to face him she looked different and yet somehow the same, Nick had a hard time comprehending that she was his wife now. He wasn't sure why he was surprised, the second she had sung hello to him when she walked into the loft four years ago, he knew she was going to change him. She had changed him, she had made him a man, a husband, her husband. She leaned up to capture his lips and he pulled back raising his hands to hold her face wanting to look at her for just a few seconds more, to the burn the image into his memory. As she smiled and him and scrunched her forehead questioningly, he catalogued every part of her face, he had so much he wanted to say to her, so much that he knew his words would never do justice to so instead he kissed her pouring out all the love he was feeling.

His hands hovered over her waist tentatively, scared of damaging her dress or doing anything to ruin the image of perfection in front of him. Feeling her chest press against his and her fingers tighten at the back of his hair his gripped her hips more firmly pulling her further into his groin making him moan low and slow into her mouth. He moved his hands up her back to begin the arduous task of navigating his way up a long line of tiny buttons that weren't at all compatible with his thick fingers when he felt her take a step back and release his hands from her hips. He allowed his hands to follow her as he kept his feet rooted to the floor, when she was far enough out of reach his hands dropped back by his sides still tingling from her touch as he watched her disappear into the bathroom with a wry smile and a little wink just for him. When the door closed over he knew he wasn't meant to follow, instead he began to light the scented candles so kindly left by Cece he had assumed although he wouldn't have been surprised to learn if it was Schmidt. Flames burning away he ran to the other side of the room to shut off the lights, like an excited kid running around on Christmas morning. Now stood in a light far more flattering on any human form he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants in record speed, he laid them neatly on the chair in the corner of the room not wanting to mess up their cozy love nest, then the shirt and tie followed, it wasn't until he was faced with the task of small buttons that he realised how much his hands were shaking. He shook them like the nerves were a little bug he was trying to shake off his hands with no effect. He'd had sex with Jess a thousand and one times and he had never felt nervous, not even the first time they slept together, but this was their wedding night, it had to be special.

Clad only in his brand new pair of black Armani underwear which Schmidt had made him buy just for the occasion, he walked over and scooted himself back on the bed, discarding a few oversized cushions to make room for himself. Doing a quick underarm sniff check, he nodded to himself unconsciously before frantically reaching down to whip off the socks he had forgotten to remove. He balled them up before throwing them across the room towards his pants and shirt and promptly sat back as he heard the bathroom door unlock. He had planned to play it cool but as he saw her he sat bolt upright, his mouth falling open slightly at the sight of her, blinking and breathing suddenly becoming a lot more difficult. He watched her walk almost shyly towards him dressed only in pretty white underwear and her top half barely covered with a sheer white camisole through which he could see the perfect outline of her breasts in the candlelight, his eyes drawn to the material that lightly skimmed the darker area of her nipples. She had taken her hair down which now hung in lustrous curls around her shoulders. As her engagement and wedding rings glinted in the light of the candles Nick was snapped out of his trance bringing his eyes back up to hers. He had never felt so turned on and so in love in his life, the combination was overwhelming. He noticed her starting to fidget under his intense stare so he moved to sit on the end of the bed reaching for her hand and bringing her to stand in between his legs. As her hands began to play idly with his hair he felt her bend down to rest her lips on the crown of his head as he pressed the side of his face against her warm stomach wrapping his arms tightly around her waist hugging her to him. He stayed like that for a few moments, absorbing the enormity of the day and taking the chance to just be with her. Eventually he slackened his grip allowing his hands to graze over her ass and rub up and down the back of her thighs, his fingers trailed lightly down the back of her knees, pulling gently until her legs buckled, dragging her slowly on to his lap. As her knees tightened on either side of his thighs he reached up to push her hair back over her shoulders, his hands coming to rest on her face, stroking his thumbs softly over her cheeks as he reveled in simply looking at his beautiful wife. But no longer content to stop and stare he moved his thumb down to feather across her lips, soon replacing his thumb with his mouth. He kissed her like it was their first time all over again, his hands trying to be on every part of her at once. He grabbed her ass pulling her against his groin, showing her just how much he wanted her. He felt his skin tingle as her fingernails scraped over his scalp, her sweet smell filling his senses as his breathing became more and more laboured. He hadn't been with her like this is a week and it was the longest they had gone without making love since they had been together. He could feel the urgency drive every part of his body, but he wanted it to last, he wanted the whole night to go on forever because that's what they had now - forever.

The thought of being with her like this for the rest of his life brought a peace to him that was indescribable, without thinking he broke the kiss to simply thank her for marrying him. Watching her face break into that smile of hers he was lost, burying his head in her neck his peppered kisses down the column of her throat before lightly running his tongue over her collar bone. As he ran his hands up her thighs he could feel her skin breaking out in goose pimples spurring him on, he loved that he could still have that effect on her. His tanned hands spanned around the creamy skin at her waist, his thumbs stroking lightly over her stomach making her shiver against him. He moved his hands agonisingly closer to her breasts, taunting himself even more than he was her with his glacial pace. He exhaled heavily into her mouth as his hands finally reached their goal. In all the time they had been together she still turned him on as much as she ever head, he still couldn't believe that he got to call someone as beautiful as her his wife. He grazed the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, enjoying the sound of her whimpering into his ear. It seemed a shame to rid her of the beautiful negligee she had worn just for him but he needed her, all of her. As if reading his mind he watched as she raised her arms above her head encouraging him to undress her, he didn't need any encouragement as he pushed the delicate material up over her head. Before it even touched the floor he buried his head in the valley between her breasts licking slowly up and down, teasing her as he moved closer and closer to where he knew she wanted him the most. He could feel her twisting in his hands to change the angle but he moved his head playfully, continuing to avoid touching her where she needed him. He felt her fingers scraping against his scalp more firmly and frantically now, he could tell when she was struggling to hold it together, so he succumbed to the desperate whispers in his ear and closed his mouth over her nipple, licking and sucking as she started to writhe rhythmically against him. Wrapping a strong arm completely around her tiny waist he flipped them over, continuing to pay all his attention to her breasts which were pressed firmly against his mouth as she arched her back unconsciously.

Wanting more and more of his new wife he moved his head to kiss down the soft skin of her stomach pausing when he reached the waistband of her underwear. Pausing was something he never usually thought to do, he was always in such a rush to get her naked but he wanted to draw their wedding night out for as long as he could, he wanted to watch her come undone over and over again and remember this night for the rest of her life. He dragged his hands down her stomach and the outside of her thighs as he head hovered tantalizingly over her lower half. He rubbed back up and down her stomach once more, this time hooking his fingers in her waistband on the way down. She raised her hips compliantly as he dragged them down over her knees followed by her ankles, dropping them blindly to the floor. He kissed her ankle softly, moving slowly up her calf and up to her inner thigh. He never ceased to be amazed at how her legs would fall open for him, inviting him to be intimate with her in a way he never dreamed he could when they first met. The teasing now over he lowered his head to kiss her there, taking his time to pay attention to every last part of her. Her fingers raked through his hair as he worked her with his mouth and fingers, he could feel her hips start to rise and fall against his face with his efforts. He loved doing this for her, he always had, ever since their first night together. Everyday Jess was a sweetheart which he adored about her, but when he had her like this he loved to watch her come apart, cursing, moaning and begging him to give her more. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and he pitied every other man in the world because they would never have this, they would never have her, because she was his now. He couldn't help but smile against her which didn't go unnoticed by her as he raised his eyes to find her looking down at him with a smile and look of pure ecstasy on her face. Moments later he felt her thighs start to tremble and she bucked erratically against him, with breathy gasps which crescendoed in the scream of his name. He crawled eagerly back up her body to rest over her on his elbows, pulling away her arm which she had strewn lazily across her face in the aftermath of her orgasm to kiss her. He giggled as she offered him a lazy smile, barely able to peel her eyes back open.

The mood turned serious once again as he kissed her hard, his fingers clutching at the curls that spilled down her shoulders. He could feel her thighs gripping more and more tightly at his hips, her hands scraping down his back disappearing under the waistband of his underwear to firmly grasp his ass. Just as he was getting lost in the kiss he felt her palm against his chest pushing him and encouraging him to roll on to his back which he did more than willingly. He couldn't take the smile off his face as he looked at her towering over him, her hair all draped over one shoulder as she shuffled down his legs pulling his underwear down with her. As he sprang free of the confines of his fancy new underwear he was more than ready for her, he was more ready than he had been in his whole life. He knew what was coming so he tried in vain to focus on other things in the room, things other than his amazing naked wife taking off his underwear, he knew he had to dig deep to make this last. But all hope was lost as he felt her warm, soft lips close around him, drawing him further and further in. He had about as much control over the moans coming out of his mouth as he did the breaths, he raked his hands roughly through his hair trying to reign it in and control himself but it wasn't working, she felt so damn good. The fuse had most certainly been lit so before it had a chance to explode he sat up pushing gently, if a little hastily, against her shoulders moving her away from him, trying desperately to regain his composure. Sitting up he reached for her hands pulling her swiftly on to his lap forcing a small squeal out of her as he did so.

He pushed her hair back over her shoulders, staring up at her as she straddled his thighs, his hands running slowly down her back to settle comfortably on her butt. He gazed at her in awe as she stroked her fingers through the sides of his hair, he allowed his lips to drift lightly over hers just barely touching, his tongue licking softly over hers as he studied every part of her mouth with his own. But as he pulled her harder against him he could feel how much she wanted him and the kiss deepened, soon there was no gentleness or finesse as their mouths meshed together urgently. He couldn't wait anymore, moving his hands lower under her butt he pushed, urging her to rise up a little, which she did. His eyes locked firmly to hers, he only just barely noticed her hand disappearing between them before he felt that familiar sensation that made him want burst into a million pieces. He waited for her to adjust stroking tenderly up and down her back as he gazed at her closed eyes, he whispered again how much he loved her, the words never quite felt enough. She started to move against him and he kissed her, softly begging her to look at him. There was an intensity in her eyes, an intensity that he was sure were reflected in his. There was a closeness he had never felt before and he didn't think it was possibly to feel closer to her than he already did but today they had taken a vow, they had promised each other forever and he could feel it in every part of his body and hers. He pulled her tightly to him forcing her hands from his chest to wrap around his shoulders, he turned his head to the side with his ear pressing against her pounding heart as she continued to rock mercilessly against him.

Soon their rhythm was lost, he could hear her gasping against his shoulder, her hand gripping the back of his head tightly and she thrust her hips hard against him a few more time before releasing a strangled cry. He continued to move his hips ever so slightly, keeping the momentum going just a little as she slumped against him. Wrapping an arm around her waist he flipped her over so she was spread underneath him, her skin a little more flushed and rosy than it has been moments ago. He kissed down her throat and across her chest to rouse her from her haze as he started to move within her again. He kissed her possessively, gradually quickening his movements, spurred on as she wrapped her legs around his waist, one of her heels digging encouragingly into his butt. With one hand gripping her hip and the other clutching her hand above her head he let himself go with her name on the tip of his tongue along with a string of others, he may have thrown the word wife in their too he wasn't sure. He would swear he almost blacked out in pleasure as he slumped against her, his breathing sounded louder than ever as it ricocheted round the crook in her neck. As he came to he felt her stroking the now dampened hair on the back of his head, her other hand resting on his clammy back as her legs still wrapped possessively around him. Truthfully he could have stayed there forever but as he felt her squirm a little underneath him he realised he was probably squashing her now and pushed himself up on his elbows as he stared down at her, absorbing her smile that made him unsure whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

Carefully following her instructions, he rolled off her and popped the champagne that was sitting beside the bed as she disappeared to the bathroom. He realised he was smiling to himself again, he was sure his face would actually hurt in the morning but he didn't care. His body felt almost heavy with pleasure, he had never felt this relaxed, deep down he knew a lot of that came from the now diminishing fear that one day she would leave him for someone better. He poured the glasses right up to the brim, he and Jess had barely had the chance to enjoy a drink at the wedding, there was no time. Placing the bottle back in the ice bucket, the cool, icy sensation on his hand was countered by warm lips pressing against his back as two delicate arms snaked round his waist, nails scratching softly in the line of hair leading down from his belly button. He turned to hand her a glass, noticing her slowly backing away from him. Pulling a blanket from the end of the bed she wrapped it around her and backed out towards the front deck overlooking the lake, biting down on her bottom lip coyly and beckoning him playfully with her finger. With a glass in each hand there wasn't much room to hold another blanket so he walked out proudly, naked as a baby, making her laugh raucously. Setting the glasses down he stood behind her blocking her from outside view as he peeled the blanket off her, throwing it around his shoulders and surrounding her with his arms enveloping her in it, kissing her shoulder as he did so. Turning slowly they both flopped down in the big chair that looked like it was made of nothing but cushions and melted into one another. This is what he had been waiting for all day, this very moment, just the two of them. Taking a large gulp of champagne he let his head drop against the back of the seat as he watched her playing with his left hand, spinning his wedding ring round on his finger over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jess' Day**_

They bundled joyously into the car and Nick immediately lunged for her, grasping her face in both hands and kissing her hard on the mouth with a big delighted moan. They both let out breathy, almost hysterical laughs and they allowed the enormity of the moment to wash over them in waves. They were married. The were finally married. After several declarations of shock and disbelief she could see Nick's eyes raking over her. She hit him in the chest playfully as he questioned with all sincerity if there was time for them to have sex before the reception. Secretly she wanted it too but she knew there was no way Nick would be able to get her back in her dress in time. Instead she poured them a glass of Champagne which had been left for them in the car, they clinked glasses and took a sip before kissing the bubbles off each other's lips. You could have combined every Christmas and birthday Jess had ever had and she knew she would still be no where near as excited as she was in that moment.

Soon the familiar streets changed to fields and trees as they made their way to the reception, Jess had always dreamed of a big old converted barn that lay nestled in trees overlooking a lake which she used to pass as a kid when they went on vacation. She had always thought it felt like such a magical place and the first time she took Nick his mouth actually dropped open so she knew that was a good sign. She had never wanted anything grand and palatial that just wasn't her, it wasn't them. Her and Nick deserved something special and different. Moments later as they pulled up in front of the old oak building which had been dressed with flowers and lights she knew that is exactly what they had. She got out of the car looking up and marveling at the site in front of her, she panned around watching the lowering sun bouncing off the lake and as she felt Nick's hands snake around her waist she tried hard to swallow the lump in her throat and blink away the tears that had started to form in her eyes. It was the first time she had allowed herself to feel a little overwhelmed by everything and she was so grateful she had her new husband there to hold her hand. She turned in his arms closing her eyes as he placed a gently kiss at the end of her nose.

No - it wasn't possible for her to feel this good, it couldn't be.

* * *

Half an hour later Jess sat in the stall humming and peeing contently as Cece helped to hold up her dress from as many angles as possible. It had taken a good ten minutes to maneuver her into the bathroom and actually locate her underwear underneath the layers of material and now that she was seated comfortably she sat smiling away to herself, brought back to earth only when she heard Cece laughing at her. It was funny, she had always thought about the big moments on her wedding day but it was these little ones she knew she would remember just as much. Cece helping her go to the bathroom in her dress, catching her Dad practicing his speech in the mirror when he though nobody was looking, Nick picking confetti out of her hair as they drove to the reception. Yeah she would remember every last minute of it. When they heard Abby knocking on the door Jess looked up at Cece with her battle face knowing they were going to have to work just as hard to get her dress - and underwear- back into place. Twelve minutes and a touch of makeup later Jess high fived Cece over their triumph and opened the door to an excited Abby who led her away by the hand for photos.

As Jess headed out to the gardens she found Nick being pulled, tucked and preened by the photographer and she took a moment to stop and tease him as she saw him subtly, if a little urgently, beckoning her over every time the photographer looked away. Finally succumbing and going to his rescue she immediately molded to his side, she couldn't keep her hands off him at the best of times but today it was a whole new level, her hand slipped inside his jacket to slide round his waist as her thumb stroked idly over the top his hip. He felt like warmth and safety and everything that made her heart swell. He felt like her husband. Twenty minutes later Jess could feel a mild irritation from the photographer as they accidentally ignored her commands and fell into each others arms haphazardly, giggling like teenagers. These were the pictures she wanted though, because this was them, this was what they were. She didn't want some stuffy, posed, cookie cutter shots - she wanted a picture of his face exactly how it was in that moment, the way he was smiling, the way he was looking at her, she wanted to remember that forever.

* * *

She watched Nick tuck into his dinner with relish and it was this strange, perfect moment of normality in what had been the most wonderfully unusual day. She was super impressed he had made it through the whole morning without eating, she had heard his stomach rumble once or twice during the ceremony, she imagined the whole wedding had. Wiping a small drop of sauce from his face with her thumb she smiled and stared past him to the guys at the other end of the table who hadn't touched their meals - possibly for the first time ever, she supposed pre-speech nerves had got the better of them. She looked around her, taking in the images of everyone she loved in one room, snapping them like a Polaroid and committing it to memory. She couldn't quite believe she was the one sitting at the top table in the white dress, married to the guy she never thought would see her as anything other than his odd, singing roommate. She would have loved to go back to the Jess of four years ago and tell her how it was all going to turn out - yep that Nick Miller was going to take her on quite a ride. Suddenly she found herself considering his name, Miller...Miller...Miller...Jessica Miller. Yeah she liked that, it sounded right. Once again she caught herself thinking out loud as Nick grinned proudly and pulled her in for a kiss, garnering a few shouts and whistles from the surrounding guests. She leaned in her seat and draped around his neck, noticing the smell of his aftershave had faded a little and she could smell the food and beer he was consuming which she found oddly comforting. He looked so handsome in his suit she thought, stealing a quick kiss on his neck when she naively thought nobody was looking, the copies of Sadie's photos she would see weeks later would let her know otherwise. Suddenly their proximity was doing that thing it always did to her insides so she pushed back into her own seat, settling for holding his hand - for now.

In the hours that followed she felt like her life had become a photo album she was flicking through with all these picture perfect moments unfolding before her. The room crying with laughter at the best 'men' speech, seeing her Dad shed a tear for only the second time in her life as he told stories of her as a little girl, the inexplicable joy on her husband's face when he kept calling her his wife, the slight wobble of the wedding cake as she and Nick pushed the knife gingerly through it. Now she was being led on to the dance floor as all her friends and family formed a wide circle around her and Nick. As they reached the centre he hooked his hands around her lower waist and she softly encircled his neck. She knew he had been a little nervous about this part, he wasn't exactly known for his rhythm, anytime they had practiced in the kitchen he had stuck his butt out like a duck the whole time to avoid standing on her toes. She gave the back of his neck a comforting squeeze as they started to sway slowly, his feet a good distance from hers and his butt nice and flat. As he moved his head moved to rest against the side of hers, his mouth was close to her ear and he started to whisper. As she listened to him speak she felt a tingle start to spread throughout her body to all her extremities and forgetting their audience she pulled his mouth towards hers for a lingering kiss. As much as she wanted the day to last forever she was glad the moment was edging closer when they could be alone. She suddenly realised they had never really danced before, whenever they danced together it was always to cheesy eighties music with each of them trying to trump the other's dance move, even when they had practiced for the wedding they were just goofing around, but it felt nice, intimate. They would do this again for sure.

Momentarily forgetting they weren't alone a jolt of surprise went through her as she raised her head from his shoulder to find all their friends and family had joined them on the dance floor. There wasn't one person who didn't have the biggest smile plastered across their face, even Coach who has been lured into dancing with her Mom as Bob had kindly offered to dance with Bonnie. She loved how easily hers and Nick's pasts blended so effortlessly in one room, she knew he had been nervous about it and concerned about some of his more temperamental family members but it was astounding the lengths their loved ones were prepared to go to, to ensure their day was as perfect as it possibly could be. Even Abby and Jamie had been on their best behaviour, she feared that might change by the end of the night but she didn't care, she loved them both and the day wouldn't have been the same without them. Suddenly the music changed and so did the mood, before she knew it Nick was being swept away by his Mom and was replaced by a now rather 'merry' looking Bob Day. He started to throw Jess around the dance floor into all these moves that all people of his generation seemed to know how to do. As she looked over Bonnie was doing the same thing to Nick, he was just shuffling around and would shrug with his happy turtle face every time she looked at him. Soon Bob was replaced by Schmidt who took the whole thing rather seriously, she could tell he had been practicing, he had taken on his role as a best man with a lot of gusto, he also knew the theories behind a man who can dance, especially a man who can dance in a suit, at a wedding surrounding by lots of drunk women. Shortly after she was caught in a what could only be described a gyration-sandwich dance off between Coach and Winston who were encouraging her to do some very un-bride like moves. She was a little relieved when Cece pulled her away to bust out some of the old dance routines they had put together as kids. She had never had fun like it, it was like a drug.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Jess was pretty confident she had managed to speak to every single wedding guest and thank them for coming, with the exception of one of Nick's uncles who had been comatose in the corner since dinner, she had at least checked he was still alive though so that was something. She could see Nick doing his rounds on the other side of the room, smiling politely at some older ladies she remembered as his Mom's cousins. They had tried to keep the wedding fairly intimate, but after the disaster than was Jamie's wedding they'd had to allow Bonnie a few extra guests. They were both trying to work their way round the room and back toward each other but getting through all the guests was like getting through a talking obstacle course. Suddenly their conversations were drowned out as the music got turned up, just as Jess raised her voice to continue talking she recognised the first few bars of the song as none other than the Chicken Dance. As the irksome tones sounded into the air she found herself running back on to the dance floor and looked excitedly to the other side of the room to see Nick doing the same. As she teetered as fast as she could in her dress and heels, she looked up to see a now rather intoxicated looking Schmidt in the DJ booth looking very pleased with himself. Reaching the dance floor a small circle cleared round the former loftmates as they busted out their best moves, laughing uncontrollably as they did. Moments like this weren't quite as common between them since her and Nick had moved out so when they did creep up she would enjoy every second of it, as much as she adored living with Nick she did miss her boys.

As the song wound down she jumped at opportunity to slink back into her husbands arms again, her face still aching from laughing so much. She threaded her fingers through his, pulling his hands behind her back and leaning up to plant a cheeky kiss on his still grinning mouth. His jacket was gone now and his tie had been loosened, his crisp white shirt sitting loosely round his neck with just the smallest bit of chest hair peeping over the top button, he looked amazingly sexy, in spite of the fact he had been doing the chicken dance just minutes earlier. She ran her hands up his chest allowing her fingers to dip just a little under his collar, rubbing the smallest of circles and drawing a questioning look coupled with raised eyebrows from Nick. She felt his hands resting just at the top of her butt, occasionally dropping just a little bit lower grazing her butt cheek fleetingly. He gazed at her intensely as they swayed inappropriately slowly to a song with a pretty fast tempo. She could see in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing as her.

How soon could they leave?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jess' Night**_

As they sat outside looking up at the stars she couldn't help but think back to when they were in Mexico together, they would lay like this on the beach for hours holding hands, their legs intertwined, bodies pressed up against each other. It had all felt so new and exciting and for those four days her body had felt like it was humming with electricity. Now, sitting here four years later she felt exactly the same way. Except they knew each other now, they knew everything about each other, their relationship had gone from thrilling to terrifying and back and they were still standing. She knew she could never be without him, not for a second, her mind wouldn't even let her consider what it might feel like. She played with his fingers as her mind wandered and idly wiggled his wedding ring, it looked so shiny on his hand but after assessing it for a few moments she decided she was more than content with how it looked and laced her fingers though his pulling his arm across her chest with a satisfied grin on her face.

She definitely felt satisfied, sex with Nick was always amazing but that had been something else. Waiting the week up until their wedding day had almost killed her but the payoff was most definitely worth it and she wasn't done with him yet. She allowed her head to loll back, rolling across his shoulder as she squirmed a little in his arms trying to cheekily hit him at just the right angle with her behind. Seconds later she was rewarded with a low moan and he turned his face in towards her, dragging his lips up her neck just barely kissing her. She looked back as far as she could capturing his lips with hers and nipped at his lips teasing him. At least she thought she was the one doing the teasing until she felt his hand press warmly between her thighs, his fingers moving over her lightly, forcing her to arch her hips for more pressure. Luckily he seemed as keen for round two as she was and he immediately took the hint and pressed inside of her. With no consideration for her surroundings and who might see them, she allowed her legs to fall open at his touch, her modesty just barely covered by the blanket that was getting more and more balled up between them. She ran her fingernails down his thigh which lay outside of hers, the other reaching behind her blindly to clutch at the back of his head, roughing up his hair with the slow circles her fingers were making. She tried to release her grip on him at little but he was making it impossible.

Suddenly she felt pressure behind her as he moved to stand up, pulling her with him. They allowed the blanket to fall to the floor, neither of them caring anymore who might be looking at them. She felt herself being spun around but before she had the chance to lean up and kiss him her feet were leaving the ground and she was being scooped up into his arms. Her legs tightened around his waist the way they always did as his hands smoothed under her butt holding her up effortlessly. He carried her back into the room but suddenly the bed seemed a million miles away so he angled them, setting her on top of the dresser. With the patio doors still open she could still feel the cool air breezing over her skin as their bodies started to generate more heat. There was no time for foreplay second time round as he pushed inside her almost immediately, setting a more urgent pace than before. With her heels digging into the back of his thighs she gripped his butt feeling his muscles flex under his efforts. Turns out the dresser wasn't quite as sturdy as it looked as she felt the legs wobble making it bang harder and harder against the wall. Momentarily she thought how annoyed she would be if she were on the other side of that wall but he felt so damn good she couldn't bring herself to care and as he grabbed behind her knees hoisting her into a new angle she couldn't have cared less if the wall fell down.

With her face a little further back from him now she could seem him properly, she could see that look on his face that she loved, that look of extreme concentration mixed with arousal that she found so sexy. She reached up to stroke his cheek, running her thumb over his bottom lip but as his movements quickened she slammed both palms flat against the dresser, her head dropping back as all her energy flowed to one place. She bit hard on her lip trying to stifle the whimper that was threatening to turn into a scream. The sensation became so much she couldn't tell if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away to recover. She felt his fingers curl round the back of her neck easing her head back up, his voice pleading with her softly to look at him as he continued to pump into her. Lifting her head she could see moonlight was bouncing of his skin, illuminating the outline of his body in such a way that she could see the strain and effort of his muscles as he moved. She noticed how his jaw clenched as he tried hard to hold out for her, she knew he wasn't going to have to hold out much longer, she was so close. Seemingly he noticed that too as he dipped his hand between them to help finish her off. She whimpered with every movement, the sounds leaving her mouth involuntarily. Her hands slammed mercilessly against the dresser and the wall trying blindly to grip on to something but as she teetered on the edge she hooked a hand round his neck as the other lay flat against the cool wooden surface propping her up. As her fingers curled round the back of his neck she could see the little half moon nail marks she was leaving in his skin but it was beyond her control. She would often feel guilty about the marks she would sometimes leave when she got a little over-amorous but then afterwards when she apologised he would have no recollection until she pointed out nail marks and scratches to him, one time it was bite marks to his shoulder which Jess was especially embarrassed about. Oddly enough he was always fairly proud of his sex wounds, he liked it when she "branded him." She leaned up to kiss him but as their energy centered in one place their mouths simply opened against one another as they panted, their breaths and moans mingling together. Raising her heels and lowering her knees she opened herself to him just a little bit more then suddenly her body when rigid, her muscles unyielding as her orgasm ripped through her, his continued movement drawing it out longer and longer. As soon as her body would allow movement again she shot forward throwing her arms around his shoulders which immediately tensed under her touch as his hips jerked against her hard, her name on his lips as he came.

Their heads buried in each others necks they both waited for their breathing to return to normal and some semblance of strength to return to their limbs. She stroked his back allowing her hands to drop down and round his torso to cheekily grab his butt. She should feel slight vibrations as his legs shook from their exertions, she figured she should probably let him sit down soon but with her hands resting on his firm butt and her lips dancing over his, she kinda liked where she had him now. Sometimes they didn't need to tell each other how amazing it was, the words just didn't cut it, they could see it all in each other's faces. She could feel her face curling up into a huge smile which he immediately mirrored, they laughed, both amused that it was even possible to feel that good, that it could still be so amazing between them. Her hands glided over his ass as he moved backwards pulling out of her, she hopped off the dresser to realise that her legs were just as shaky as his and she hadn't even used them, that was the effect he had on her. She leaned up to peck him on the mouth, noticing how suitably sweaty they now were as she rested her hands on his dampended chest. So while he flopped back on the bed starfish style to recover, she disappeared to the bathroom to run them a bath.

* * *

With a tub the size of a small country which sat in front of a huge window which overlooked the moonlit lake outside, this wasn't going to be their usual kind of bath, this was absolutely going to lead to more sex. With the water running she walked back into the room, seeing him sprawled out on the bed, the thought of them ever wearing clothes again suddenly seemed ridiculous. She stalked past him, pecking him on the forehead as she stole a few of the candles from around their bed along with the rest of the champagne. Back in the bathroom she held the bottle of bubble bath over the water until half the bottle was gone, waving her hand in the water rapidly to froth it up as much as she could. Standing back to admire her handiwork she padded back into the room to find Nick unmoved on the bed, pausing momentarily at the end of the bed she crawled up him, placing small kisses up his stomach, chest and neck to rouse him. Reaching his mouth which opened instinctively, she dipped her tongue inside playfully, dragging her lips over his as she whispered to hi. She fisted her hands into his hair resting her head in the crook of his neck, licking up and down his skin reveling in its salty taste. After a few moments of faking a sex coma she felt him suddenly grab her ass, sitting them bolt upright to give her a lingering kiss. As he rose to his feet, once again she was in his arms, kissing him as he carried her to the bathroom.

Moments later as she looked down at Nick sitting amid the copious amount of bubbles, his hair spiked up having ducked his head underneath, his shiny, brown eyes looking up at her with a big smile on his face she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. He always looked hot to her, sexy, handsome and manly but the cute moments were a little more rare and she loved them, it made her go all tingly inside. She climbed in with her back to him, she felt his hands resting on her hips guiding her down as her back slid against his torso to sit snuggly between his legs. Immediately he went back to sexy again.

She passed him back a glass of champagne and they talked and giggled, with Nick placing the occasional kiss to her damp hair. Now that they were a little more sated and the sexual tension not quite as distracting, they could focus a little more clearly on all the little details of the day, both of them filling each other in on the bits that they had missed. She listened to Nick speak warmly of his Mom and even his brother and about how much he wished his Dad could have been there and got to know her better because he would have fallen in love with her almost as much as Nick had. She even heard the choke in his voice as he talked fondly of the guys, probably the only time he could ever talk about Schmidt while he was naked and get away with it. She thought back to a time when she could barely get a good morning out of Nick, but she had cracked him over time and as she listened to him now while he poured his heart, naked in more ways than one, she was still amazed by how much he'd opened himself to her, how he had given himself to her completely. She knew that she had this part of Nick that nobody else ever would and it made her feel incredible.

She played with the fingers on his left hand, smoothing out the wrinkles caused by the water, she felt his other hand dusting over her stomach, his thumb stroking over her skin as he nuzzled her neck. She watched more of his arm disappear under the bubbles as he fingers danced lower and lower down but not quite touching her where she wanted him too. After five minutes of teasing she was getting impatient, taking matters in her own hands, so to speak, she reached under the water to push his hand lower but clearly pushed her luck instead as he moved his hand completely to rest back on her stomach. Before she had the chance to express her frustration she heard him whispering in her ear ordering her to stand up and turn around. Doing as she was told she found herself looking down at him as he scraped the tips of his fingers across the backs of her knees, his eyes never leaving hers. They glided up the back of her thighs agonisingly slowly before coming to a standstill on her butt. He lingered there for a few moments just staring up at her until the proximity of his face to her core was too inviting and drew his attention away. His left hand dropped slowly back down to her knee, lifting her leg and hooking it over his shoulder, she gasped as air felt even cooler against her wet skin. Suddenly she flattened one of her palms against the cool tiles in front of her as a jolt of pleasure shot through her when his mouth closed over her. She thanked her lucky stars he had a firm grasp on the back of her thighs because her legs were proving pretty useless too her in that moment. She watched him touching and kissing her, mesmorised by his mouth opening wider and wider and his tongue going deeper and deeper like he had been waiting to do it his whole life. She raked her hand through his wet hair, his head moving back and forth with his efforts, then she realised she was the one causing it as her hips thrust instinctively against his face.

She figured Nick would probably need a little more recovery time but she could see he was more than ready to go, he would always tell her how much doing this to her would turn him on. Unhooking her leg from his shoulder reluctantly she lowered herself down on to him. This time neither of them were in any rush, she moved slowly allowing the water to lap over them gently. Minutes later she found herself with her head resting on her forearms which were strewn along the edge of the bath as Nick moved behind her somewhat tentatively as she heard his knees squeak and slip along the bottom of the tub every now and again. Wanting and needing more friction Nick stood suddenly grumbling something she couldn't quite make out, climbing out of the tub he pulled her up by her hands, lifting her out and hooking her legs around him once again. Turning them to the nearest wall he continued his assault.

* * *

Hours later she had big hairy arms and legs draped over her and the dulcet tones of light snoring in her ear and she had never felt happier. Nick had finally dropped off after fighting it for as long as he could, muttering something about wanting to stay awake until the sun came up but she still felt too buzzed to sleep. She couldn't believe that they were actually married, she said the words married, wife and husband over and over in her head until they lost all meaning. If she was honest, deep down she had always had this niggling worry that one day Nick would wake up and decide that she drove him crazy and that he would want to be with someone more simple but now that feeling was gone. He had taken vows in front of everyone to prove her wrong and she honestly felt like the happiness she was feeling might be the death of her somehow. She felt like she must have done something truly wonderful in a past life for the universe to give him to her. She squeezed the hand that was grasping protectively round her chest and smiled, they had done it, here they were, Mr and Mrs Turtle Face.


End file.
